You said you love me
by Blue-Bird-11
Summary: Katara is going to get Zuko for a ball, all nervous about their new-found love. She enters his room and sees something that forces her over the edge. Zutara! Chapter 2 now up!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for not writing anything for a while. I've been fighting writers block, but I think this will clear it. Just a normal scene of Katara going to get Zuko for a date when things go wrong. Enjoy! X3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A:TLA or any of the characters.**

I turned a corner in the labyrinth called the Fire Palace. I hummed tunelessly to myself as I passed gardens and courtyards. I smoothed out nonexistent creases in my new dress.

In the warmer weather, my old, thick, water Tribe clothes felt stifling. I had gone with Suki to get some new clothes. At the moment, I was wearing a long blue dress that hug my slight curves and fell gracefully to the floor. It started out a pale, blue-white at the V-neck and slowly darkened to a deep navy blue at the floor. I had one sleeve over my left shoulder and an intricately woven arm band that ran from my elbow to my wrist. My mothers necklace hung at my throat and my hair was in loose waves down my back.

I passed some servants and they bowed respectfully to me. I smiled slightly, an old memory rising in my mind. I could see Zuko, on many occasions, calling me a Water Tribe peasant, and now his servants where bowing to me in his home.

I looked around me, pulling myself from my thoughts, to see I had almost reached my destination. Nervously, I smoothed my dress again. There was a festival tonight and Zuko had asked me to go with him. I agreed, having realized my _slight_ attraction to him.

Okay, I'll admit, I _really _like him. After the war, I had been spending time in the Fire Nation to help rebuild and heal the wounded. We had worked together often and I had noticed he was very attractive. We then started to spend free time with each other, going for dinner, taking walks, and other stuff like this. It hadn't been until a month ago when he'd kissed me on our walk through the city that I had realized how much I liked him.

He started doing that more often, stealing kisses from me. When I passed him in an empty hall, he would swoop in and kiss me breathless, than leave with a smirk. I had, on occasion, stole a few kisses from him, only to be caught off guard by him again.

My heart fluttered at the thought of his lips, but began to pound when I remembered the dramatic day only a week ago. He'd taken me on a walk at sunset, holding my hand and hugging me close. When we could see both the moon and the sun in the sky together, he kissed me and said, "I love you." It was then, I realized I didn't _like_ him, I _loved_ him.

I turned the corner, my soft-soled shoes making the softest noise against the marble. This was the hall with the royal chambers in it. I quietly made my way to the end, coming to the large, ornately designed doors.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves before I met the man whom I loved. With trembling hands, I quietly pushed open one of the doors. I peered inside and gasped at the sight, hands flying to my mouth.

There, standing by the window, was Zuko and Mai, holding each other in the most desperate embrace I'd ever seen. Their lips were locked in a passionate kiss, until I gasped. They flew apart, as if they'd been burned. They turned to look at me; Mai with malice. Zuko with pain, horror, love, and so many emotions I couldn't understand.

"Katara I-I can..." He took a step forward, reaching for me across the long distance. I stumbled back a step, my hand clutching my chest to keep it from falling apart. I shook my head in disbelief and denial, pain and betrayal ripping my heart into pieces.

"You said you loved me..." I whispered, my voice shaking with sobs. "You said...you love me..." Warm tears spilled from my azure eyes "You lied."

Without a second glance, I spun on my heel and ran back the way I came. I hiked up my long skirt, not wanting to trip over it. Tears poured down my tan cheeks as sobs were wrenched from my throat. I ran blindly, turning randomly, trying to get away from the pain waiting for me if I turned around.

I somehow ended up at the front doors, my luck arriving a couple minutes late. I burst through the door, the slight breeze blowing my hair wildly around me. I kept running, past the guards, past the gate and past my brother who was returning with Suki and Aang after some shopping. Ignoring their questions and shouts, I ran harder, faster.

I could tell they were running after me, but I didn't dare look back. I pushed myself further, pumped my legs harder, gasped for breath without slowing. The wind stung my face, making my tears and hair fly around me. Through my tears, I recognized the path I was on. My breaking heart told me to turn left, so I did.

I veered onto a gravel path, smelling the salt on the air and feeling the waves deep in my core. I had reached the ocean. My body moved on its own, having made the decisions before it triggered in my mind.

"Katara!" I heard faint voices float to me on the wind. I just ran faster.

I saw the cliffs ahead of me and the world began to move slowly. My feet pounded against the earth, my hair and skirt streaming behind me like a banner. The cliff edge drew nearer.

Twenty feet away.

Fifteen feet away.

Ten feet.

Five.

With all the energy I could pull from my broken heart, I launched off the edge, feeling gravity take me in its hold and pull me down. I closed my eyes, seeking the relief to the heart wrenching pain I knew would soon come. The wind barreled past me, but I could no longer feel it.

The last thing I heard, was the faint sound of someone calling my name.

**~~000~~000~~000~~**

**Hope you liked it! Review and I'll love you for ever!**

**Luv Ya! X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Many people wanted me to write more, so I did. Just be warned, not all is as it seems. I swear you will all want to kill me after this! XD Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form own A:TLA.**

**~~000~~000~~000~~**

_The last thing I heard, was the faint sound of someone calling my name._

I bolted upright in my bed, a cold sweat breaking out on my skin. I gasped for air, my lungs feeling tight and empty.

I looked around me, seeing the red walls and gold furniture of my room. I pulled the thin silk bed sheet off my body and swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

_What happened? How did I get into my room?_ I thought. _Am I dead? Did they save me?_

I looked down at myself to find I was in my usual sleeping gown; a simple light blue, floor length, night gown.

_How did I get into my night gown? Who changed me?_ I thought, then blushed at the idea that popped into my head.

I stood and felt around in the dark room. I soon found the chair not far from my bed and felt the silk of my robe. I slipped my arms into the deep blue, silk robe, feeling a cool breeze blowing in through my open window.

I drifted across the plush rug on silent feet. The balcony door was open, the source of the draft. I reached out and gently grasped the smooth handle in my small hand, when I looked up at the sky.

The night sky was clear of any clouds, the stars and almost full moon shining down brightly. I took a step out onto the cold stone balcony, staring up at the moon that gave me power. I tore my eyes from the sky and looked out at the streets of the Fire Nation below me.

Lamps lined the streets, illuminating the couple people who scurried from one place to the next. Squinting, I tried to get a better look at what they're doing. I saw one man hanging unlit, colored lanterns above the streets. A couple other men were setting up a stage in the large town square.

_What are they doing?_ I thought, confused. _Shouldn't they be taking the stage down? That was where the festival was going to..._ My eyes widened.

I flew back into my room and to my closet. I dug through my clothes until I found the plain brown box I had gotten a couple of days ago. I practically tore the lid off, staring open-mouthed at the contents.

Inside, was my blue dress. The one I had gotten to wear to the festival. It was still crisp, unworn, untouched. I dropped the box with a thud and stumbled to my feet, my hands covering my pale lips.

_It was a dream. It had all been a dream._

I stumbled away from the box as if it were a spider-snake, backing right into my chair, tripping over it and landing with a bang.

I didn't flinch at the impact or react when I heard the sound of a voice in the hall and footsteps. I was still staring at the box, that was partly hidden in shadow. The footsteps drew closer, but still I didn't care.

_It was a dream._ Those words repeated in my head, banishing all other thoughts.

The door creaked open and a figure walked slowly in.

"Katara?" A deep, soothing voice asked from the darkness. A flame appeared, illuminating Zuko's face. His golden gaze landed on my form, frozen on the ground.

"Katara!" He rushed over and pulled me to my feet, wrapping one strong arm around my slim waist. "What's wrong?" He demanded, the worry in his voice poorly hidden.

"It was a dream..." I mumbled into his chest, the words just having fully registered in my head. "It was only a dream..." I felt a warm tear slid down my cheek. Zuko snapped his finger and the candle beside my bed lit. He led me to the bed and pulled me down with him.

"Shh..." He whispered softly, wrapping both of his warm arms around me. "It was just a dream. You're safe now. I will never let anything happen to you, love."

Love. He called me 'love'.

I smiled softly and snuggled closer to his chest, feeling his arms tighten around me. I felt sleep taking me over and I welcomed it, finally safe from harm in his protective grasp.

**~~000~~000~~000~~**

**DIDN'T EXPECT THAT NOW, DID YOU? XD**

**I know! I am evil! X3 You wanted me to continue writing, did you not? HAHAHA! XD I twisted it on you there! Please don't kill me though! Hope you enjoyed it! Review!**


End file.
